As is known in the art, a Field Effect Transistor (FET) having a linear array of a 10 plurality of FET cells are used in many applications. Each one of the FET cells has a source, a drain and a gate between the source and the drain to control a flow of carriers along a channel between the source and drain. It should also be understood the source and drain may be reversed in any electrical circuit application; with, in either circuit application, the gate controlling the flow of carriers between a source and a drain.
As is also known in the art, in some FETs, the gates are finger-like gates interconnected to a common gate contact on the top surface of a substrate. Likewise, the individual drains connected to a common drain contact electrode and the sources are connected to a common source contact using air bridges over the gate fingers and over either the drains, or over the sources, and with air bridges connected to a common drain, or source, contact on the bottom surface of the substrate. A FET with the air bridges over the drains is shown in FIG. 1. Generally, many of these are FET cells are stacked together in a linear array in the output stage of a power amp Monolithic Microwave Integrated Circuit (MMIC), as shown in FIG. 1. The linear stacking of these FET cells determines the linear dimension size of the MMIC.